yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo
Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo (Swedish: Jaims destination Del 1 - Alarmduon) is the first part of Jaim's Destination. In it, Jaim is chased by The Alarm Duo who is part of Phe Soo. Story-wise The Alarm Duo is only a dream Jaim has during the extremely long straight to the Si Hotel (which in itself is also a dream) although this is not acknowledged anywhere in the text nor in the next parts. Additionally, the text clearly says "After doing a space adventure and entering a lying restaurant, Jaim needs sleep." which is there for those who don't know the full story and is not incorrect if used in that matter, although at the time it was correct due to the plots of the latter parts not having been written yet. Plot Jaim wakes up against his own will by his alarm that he hadn't even touched before going to bed. Little did he know what would happen later that day. Development Read Jaim's Destination for more info. In July 2017, the original idea of Jaim's Destination being a eight minute long movie was scrapped due to Vanalker not being in the motive of spending way too many hours getting everything right. So instead, he split it into several parts that when combined exceed eight minutes. The first part was always intended to start with Jaim waking up from his alarm clock. This scene made use of two clips and required several takes to get right. The first clip was intended to show off not only his Xbox 360 but also some of the controllers that were on a table in the bedroom. This was replaced with a stationary clip in the end. What would happen afterwards wasn't always the same. The original idea was that Jaim would go from his apartment to the elevator in the apartment complex he lived in. He would then take the elevator to ground floor, go across the street and into a building. There, he would take another elevator to a slightly higher floor. Once inside a room on that floor, he was supposed to have a conversation with a businessman (which was later named Ka Ching). What they were originally supposed to be talking about was never written down. Olkov Armiv was originally the one cast as Ka Ching, but when Vanalker realized that changing Armiv's face wasn't acceptable, Rarp Xalo Hermeter was given the role instead. Armiv was instead put in a nearby room where he was looking at something (actually a blue screen that would have been replaced by something else). This, however, was scrapped since Vanalker didn't want to spend that much time on getting everything right. Plus, the conversation would be very hard to record because Jaim would be sitting near the table while Ka Ching would have been standing. Instead, another idea emerged: Jaim would enter a restaurant (a reference to Jaim and the Lying Restaurant) and make a order. However, a duo was spying on Jaim due to what he had done to The Owner. Later on they would have confronted Jaim. The reason why this idea was scrapped was because the clip where Jaim enters the restaurant includes a path that's normally supposed to be invisible (Vanalker has this path visible so he can see where the Sims are going to make sure they don't go paths he doesn't want them to). Additionally, the confrontation scenes were never recorded. Then, the idea with the alarm duo was settled. Several takes were required to make Jaim complain about the situation he realizes he's currently in. Nothing else had to be done during the recording. During the production, it was made into 2-3 videos by first putting all clips in one to create the master tape, and then writing the script on top of the master tape. This was done due to technical difficulties; if Vanalker did everything at the same time, Windows Movie Maker could crash or freeze and vital story details could be lost forever if not remembered. Due to such fears, a master tape had to be made. Once published, it wasn't uploaded until the next day. Additionally, there was a time when Vanalker made the two videos private unsure if the plot really was a good idea after all. However, he later made them public again. Cast * Jaim Pal Påssaision as himself * Britia Pal Påssaision as herself * Åpaio Pal Påssaision as The Owner * Olkov Armiv as Eayian Unski * Rarp Xalo Hermeter as Nek Porpogandski -- Armiv, Jaun Pal Påssaision, Oanc Pal Påssaision, Tranc Pal Påssaision make uncredited off-screen appearances (they are not part of the cast). Errors * Certain typos were not fixed. References * The app Discord is mentioned by name several times: Jaim says he'll discord (type on the app to his friends about what's going on) twice. YouTube description Original version (English) thumb What was originally planned as a eight-minute movie ended up being split in parts. Swedish version thumb Det som ursprungligen planerades som en film på åtta minuter splittrades i flera delar. Script Original version (English) UNMODERN DISCLAIMER This video is filled with annoying alarms. Just saying. Since I had trouble getting my ideas to work, this is what I ended up with. Regardless, this is the first part of Jaim's Destination. After doing a space adventure and entering a lying restaurant, Jaim needs sleep. Because, if you experience that kind of stuff, you will get probably sleep as soon as you get home, right? Well, in the case of Jaim at least. Jaim thinks he is safe inside his apartment, or so he thinks. However, a duo was chasing him after leaving the lying restaurant. One night, he had a good night's sleep. Then something happened... *not happy* WHY RING NOW? CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP? I HATE THIS ALARM! I DIDN'T EVEN SET IT TO RING NOW! WHY DOES IT STILL DO THIS? I will at least be doing this! Jaim had been awakened by his alarm. However, the time it was set to wasn't even the time Jaim had been awakened by it. What could possibly have done that? When Jaim was making some onigiri, another alarm went off. This time, he didn't even put it there! Onigiri, I can't continue making you while being disturbed! CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME? WHAT KIND OF ALARMS ARE THESE? THEY JUST GO OFF WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING. FISHY BUSINESS THO. Jaim realizes a fishy business is after him. He turns the alarm off and continues making the onigiri, eventually eating it. *thinks* ANOTHER ALARM? THIS WORLD IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I REVEALED THAT THE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT WAS A HOAX! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN? Suddenly, behind him stood two unknown people. They were the alarm duo, working as employees for the fishy company of Phe Soo. Nek Porpogandski (left): So, what have you done to The Owner? Jaim: Does that regard you? Eayian Unski (right): Yes, it does. You put The Owner into prison. What kind of crazy jerk are you? You will never be free again. Everyone became quiet. Then, something happened... Nek Porpogandski (left): We set this alarm on for you! Enjoy some minutes of it. Jaim: You are jerks. You don't let me free, and now you annoy me with this alarm? Jaim: I'll call the police. I've had enough of you. Jaim: Can you please give me the phone? Jaim: You are among the world's worst criminals! I'll tell that to everyone. Jaim: Turn that alarm off! Jaim: Unlock this prison door! Let me free! I haven't done anything wrong! Jaim: How about this? Go to the prison. You're time is impeccable. Jaim: Heard what I said? Jaim: No? I'll discord my friends once I'm free! Jaim: I've said enough. Jaim: Unlock the prison door. It's about time I discord. Britia: Nek and Eayian, you're under arrest for putting my husband in a trap! Jaim: Now you're in trouble ;) Once Nek and Eayian are sitting in the car... Nek Porpogandski (right): Do we care about this? Nek Porpogandski (right): Of course not. Eayian Unski (left): *tired* I have something to say! Eayian Unski (left): These jerks will suffer from our alarms! Britia: Excuse me! What did you just say? Phe Soo will be no more. You are criminals. The prison is your new home. Eayian Unski (left): Britia? I will ignore what you just said. Britia: You know what? I have sentenced you to life in prison. Nek Porpogandski and Eayian Unski were sentenced to life in prison. They were sent to the same cell that The Owner was in. Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo Jaim Pal Påssaision himself Britia Pal Påssaision herself Åpaio Pal Påssaision The Owner Olkov Armiv Eayian Unski Rarp Xalo Hermeter Nek Porpogandski Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo Publisher Vanalker Productions on behalf of Vanalker Network Producer Vanalker Productions on behalf of Vanalker Network Sound Vanalker Productions (on behalf of VN) Only one person worked on this video That person is: Vanalker To be continued In Part II Swedish version OMODERN VARNING Den här videon är fylld av irriterande larm. Säger bara. Eftersom jag hade problem med att få mina idéer att fungera, så var detta det jag valde. Nu släpper vi det. Detta är den första delen av Jaims destination. Efter att ha gjort ett rymdäventyr och gått in i en ljugande restaurang, behöver Jaim sova. För att, om du upplever såna slags saker, kommer du nog att sova så fort du kommer hem, eller hur? Tja, i fallet med Jaim åtminstone. Jaim tycker att han är säker i sin lägenhet, eller så tror han. Dock jagade en duo honom efter att ha lämnat den ljugande restaurangen. En natt hade han en god natts sömn. Då hände något... *inte glad* VARFÖR RINGER VÄCKARKLOCKAN NU? KAN JAG INTE FÅ SOVA? Jag hatar denna väckarklocka! Jag satte inte ens den på detta klockslag! Varför låter den ändå? Jag kommer åtminstone att göra detta! Jaim väcktes av hans väckarklocka. Men den tid han hade ställt in var inte ens det klockslaget Jaim till slut vaknade vid. Vad kunde eventuellt ha bidragit till det? När Jaim gjorde lite onigiri började en annan väckarklocka låta som bara den. Den här gången var det inte ens han som ställde den där! Onigiri, jag kan inte fortsätta göra dig medan jag störs! KAN NÅGON HÖRA MIG? VILKA SLAGS VÄCKARKLOCKOR ÄR DESSA? DE BÖRJAR LÅTA SOM BARA DEN NÄR DU SYSSLAR MED NÅT! JAG ANTAR ATT EN SKUMVERKSAMHET LIGGER BAKOM DETTA! Jaim inser att en skum verksamhet är efter honom. Han stänger av väckarklockan och fortsätter att göra onigiri, så småningom äter han upp den. *tänker* ETT TILL? FATTAR INTE VAD VÄRLDEN SYSSLAR MED! VAD HAR JAG GJORT? JAG AVSLÖJADE MCDONALD'S RESTAURANT VAR EN BLUFF! VARFÖR HÄNDER DETTA? Plötsligt stod två okända personer bakom honom. De var alarmduon, som var anställda hos blufföretaget Phe Soo. Nek Porpogandski (vänster): Så, vad har du gjort med restaurangägaren? Jaim: Angår det dig? Eayian Unski (höger): Ja, det gör det. Du satte restaurangägaren i fängelse. Vilken typ av galen dumbom är du? Du kommer aldrig att bli fri igen. Alla blev tysta. Då hände något... Nek Porpogandski (vänster): Vi ställer på denna väckarklocka! Njut några minuter av det. Jaim: Ni är dumbommar. Ni säpper mig inte fri, och nu irriterar ni mig med det här? Jaim: Jag ringer till farbror blå. Jag har fått nog av dig. Jaim: Kan du snälla ge mig telefonen? Jaim: Du är bland världens värsta brottslingar! Jag tänker säga det till alla! Jaim: Stäng av väckarklockan! Jaim: Lås upp denna fängslsedörr! Släpp mig! Jag har inte gjort något fel! Jaim: Vad sägs om detta? Gå till fängelset. Det vore bra. Jaim: Hörde ni vad jag sa? Jaim: Nej? Jag discordar mina vänner när jag är fri! Jaim: Jag har sagt tillräckligt. Jaim: Lås upp fängelsedörren. Det är på tiden att jag discordar. Britia: Nek och Eayian, ni är arresterade! Ni satte min man i en fälla! Jaim: Nu är du i trubbel ;) När Nek och Eayian har hoppat in i polisbilen... Nek Porpogandski (höger): Bryr vi oss om detta? Nek Porpogandski (höger): Naturligtvis inte. Eayian Unski (vänster): *trött* Jag har något att säga! Eayian Unski (vänster): Dessa dumbommar kommer att lida av våra väckarklockor! Britia: Ursäkta mig! Vad sa du precis? Phe Soo kommer inte att finas mer. Ni är brottslingar. Fängelset är ert nya hem. Eayian Unski (vänster): Britia? Jag kommer att ignorera vad du just sagt. Britia: Vet ni vad? Jag har dömt er till liv i fängelse. Nek Porpogandski och Eayian Unski dömdes till liv i fängelse. De skickades till samma cell som restaurangägaren var i. Jaims destination Del 1 - Alarmduon Jaim Pal Påssaision sig själv Britia Pal Påssaision sig själv Åpaio Pal Påssaision Restaurangägaren Olkov Armiv Eayian Unski Rarp Xalo Hermeter Nek Porpogandski Jaims destination Del 1 - Alarmduon Utgivare Vanalker Productions på uppdrag av Vanalker Network Producent Vanalker Productions på uppdrag av Vanalker Network Sound Vanalker Productions (på uppdrag av VN) Endast en person gjorde denna video Den personen är: Vanalker Fortsättning följer I Del 2